videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asphalt: Intense Racin'
'ASPHALT: INTENSE RACIN' ' or just Asphalt IX: Intense Raci is a driving/racing game devolped by Gameloft and published by Ubisoft, A sequel from Asphalt 8: Airborne, the game features hundreds of cars & tracks, and the only best Asphalt game ever made'' Summary The player starts off choosing with Fiat Abarth 500, then the player does the first race at New Orleans, and you'll do so the events. Unlock cars and tracks, and become the Ultimate Intense Racer Features *Featuring over 200+ fully-licensed cars to choose from *With real beautiful retina HD graphics, and also supports 3D *1080p resoultion *Full customization with (paintjob, body kits, neon kits, wheels, HUD, and vinyl decals) *Go online, up to 8 players (PS3, PSVita, Xbox 360, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) 16 players (PS4 and Xbox One) *Realistic damage models *Intense stunt-racing action *The cities are back to back from the previous Asphalt game series *You can also transfer in-game money or profiles Vehicles *Acura NSX Concept *Acura NSX-R *Acura Intergra Type-R (1999) *Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione (2007) *Alfa Romeo Brera (2009) *Alfa Romeo Giulietta (2011) *Aston Martin DB5 (1964) *Aston Martin DB9 *Aston Martin DBR9 *Aston Martin Rapide *Aston Martin V12 Vanquish (2004) *Aston Martin V12 Vantage (2011) *Aston Martin V12 Zagato (2011) *Aston Martin Virage (2012) *Aston Martin One-77 *Aston Martin DBS V12 *Audi sport quattaro *Audi A4 Touring Car *Audi RS3 Sportback *Audi RS4 Sedan *Audi RS6 Avant *Audi RS6 Sedan *Audi RS5 Coupe *Audi TT RS Coupe *Audi R8 *Audi Q7 *Bentley Continental GT (2011) *Bentley Continental Supersports *Bentley Speed 8 *BMW X3 (2012) *BMW X5 M (2012) *BMW X6 M (2012) *BMW M3 E30 (1991) *BMW M3 E92 (2011) *BMW M3 GTS E92 (2011) *BMW M5 E60 (2010) *BMW M5 F10 (2012) *BMW 1 M Coupe E82 (2011) *BMW 2002 Turbo (1973) *BMW Z8 E52 *BMW Z4 M Coupe E86 *BMW M6 E63 (2010) *BMW M4 (2014) *BMW M1 E26 (1981) *Bugatti Veryon 1.64 (2011) *Bugatti Veryon Super Sport (2012) *Bugatti EB110 (1995) *Cadillac CTS-V Sedan (2012) *Cadillac CTS-V Coupe (2012) *Cadillac CTS-V Wagon (2012) *Cadillac XLR-V (2009) *Cadillac STS-V (2010) *Cadillac ATS *Cadillac XTS *Caterham Superlight R500 *Chevrolet Camaro SS (1990) *Chevrolet Camaro SS (2010) *Chevrolet Camaro ZR1 (2013) *Chevrolet Corvette C2 Stingray (1967) *Chevrolet Corvette C3 Stingray (1970) *Chevrolet Corvette C6-R *Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 (2010) *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray (2013/2014) *Chevrolet SSR *Chevrolet Sonic *Chevrolet Cobalt SS Supercharged Coupe *Chevrolet El-Camino SS (1970) *Chrysler 300C HEMI SRT-8 (2009) *Chrysler 300C SRT-8 (2012) *Chrysler Crossfire SRT-6 *Chrysler ME-FOUR Twelve *Chrysler Firepower *Citroen DS3 (2011) *Citroen Survolt *Dodge Viper SRT-10 (2010) *Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR *Dodge Charger R/T (1969) *Dodge Charger SRT-8 (2009) *Dodge Charger SRT-8 (2012) *Dodge Challenger SRT-8 (2012) *Dodge SRT-4 ACR (2005) *Dodge Dart (2013) *DMC DeLorean (1983) *Ducati Monster 796 (2010) *Ducati 1199 (2012) *Fiat 500 (Abarth 500) *Ferrari California *Ferrari Enzo *Ferrari F40 *Ferrari F50 (1995) *Ferrari F50 GT *Ferrari F430 *Ferrari F12berlinetta *Ferrari LaFerrari *Ferrari 288 GTO *Ferrari 458 Italia *Ferrari 458 Challenge *Ferrari 575 Superamerica *Ferrari 599 GTO *Ferrari F99XX *Ferrari FF *Ferrari FXX *Ford Mustang GT (2007) *Ford GT (2006) *Ford Focus RS (2010) *Ford Fiesta SES (2011) *Gumpert Apollo (2009) *GTA Spano (2013) *Hennessey Venom GT (2012) *Honda Civic Type-R Euro (2011) *Honda Civic Mugen RR (2009) *Hotmatch Cuevito *Hummer H2 *Hummer H2 SUT *Hummer H3 *Hummer H3T *Hummer HX Concept *Hyundai Genesis Coupe *Hyundai Veloster Turbo *Infiniti G37 Sport Coupe *Infiniti M56S Sedan *Jaguar XK (2004) *Jaguar XKR-S (2012) *Jaguar XJ220 (1994) *Jaguar XFR (2012) *Jaguar F-Type Concept Car *Joss JT1 (2010) *Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R (2012) *Koenigsegg CCR (2006) *Koenigsegg CCX (2010) *Koenigsegg CCXR (2010) *Koenigsegg Agera (2012) *Koenigsegg Agera R (2012) *Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640 *Lamborghini Murcielago LP 670-4 SV *Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera *Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 *Lamborghini Estoque *Lamborghini Aventador *Lamborghini Aventador J Concept *Lamborghini Sesto Elemento *Lamborghini Reventon *Lamborghini Diablo SV *Lamborghini Urus *Lamborghini Veneno *Land Rover Range Rover Sport (2012) *Land Rover Range Rover Evoque (2012) *Lexus IS-F (2012) *Lexus LF-A *Lexus LF-LC Concept Car *Lexus CT 200 Premium F-Sport *Lotus Turbo Esprit (1985) *Lotus Europa S (2009) *Lotus Evora (2012) *Lotus 2-Eleven (2012) *Lotus Esprit Concept (2013) *Lotus Elan Concept (2013) *Lotus Eterne Concept (2013) *Maybach Exelero (2005) *Maybach 57 S (2009) *Marussia B2 *Maserati Quattroporte V (2012) *Maserati GranTurismo Sport (2012) *Maserati MC12 (2005) *Maserati Kubang (2011) *Mazda MAZDASPEED3 (2012) *Mazda Furai *Mazda RX-8 R3 (2010) *Mazda MX-5 Miata (2012) *McLarean F1 LM (1995) *McLarean MP4-12C (2012) *McLarean 12C Spyder (2013) *McLarean P1 (2013) *Mercedes-Benz CL55 AMG (2004) *Mercedes-Benz CL65 AMG (2010) *Mercedes-Benz CLS63 AMG (2012) *Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series (2009) *Mercedes-Benz SL63 AMG (2013) *Mercedes-Benz E55 AMG (2011) *Mercedes-Benz C-Klasse DTM *Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR (1998) *Mercedes-Benz SLK55 AMG *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG *Mercedes-Benz ML63 AMG (2012) *Mercedes-Benz G55 AMG *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLarean *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLarean String Moss *Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 *Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX (1999) *Mitsubishi Eclipse SE (2012) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *Mini John Cooper Works Hardtop (2011) *Mini John Cooper Works Coupe (2011) *Morgan Aero SuperSports (2010) *Nissan 240SX (S14) (1998) *Nissan Silvia (S15) (2001) *Nissan R390 GT1 Road Car (1998) *Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car (1998) *Nissan 350Z (Z33) *Nissan 370Z (Z34) *Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) *Nissan Skyline GT-R (R33) *Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) *Nissan GT-R Spec-V (2011) *Nissan 300ZX (Z32) *NISMO 350Z (Z33) *NISMO 370Z (Z34) *Noble M600 (2010) *Pagani Huayra (2012) *Pagani Zonda R *Pagani Zonda R Evo *Pagani Zonda Cinque *Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am (1973) *Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am (2002) *Pontiac GTO (2006) *Pontiac Solstice Coupe (2009) *Pontiac G8 Ligenfelter Sedan (2010) *Pontiac Vibe (2010) *Ram SRT-10 *Ram SRT-10 Bumble Bee *Renault Megane RS *Renault Clio Sport V6 (2005) *Renault Clio III RS (2009) *Plymouth Barracuda (1970) *Plymouth Prowler *RUF RT-12 S *RUF RT-12 R *RUF CTR-3 *RUF 3400K *RUF RGT-8 *RUF Rturbo *RUF RK Coupe *Saab 9-3 TurboX (2009) *Saab 9-5 Aero Turbo Sedan (2005) *Saleen S7 Twin Turbo (2009) *Saleen S281 (2000) *Saleen S281 Extreme (2006) *Saleen S331 Supercab (2008) *Saleen S5S Raptor (2008) *Saturn Sky Red Line (2009) *Scion FR-S (2012) *Scion tC (2012) *Subaru Impreza WRX STi Sedan (2011) *Subaru Impreza WRX STi Wagon (2010) *Shelby Series 1 (2000) *Shelby GT500 (1967) *Shelby GT500 (2007) *Shelby GT500KR (2011) *Spada Vetture Sport Codatronca TS (2010) *Spyker C8 Laviolette LM85 (2010) *SRT Viper (2013) *SSC Ultimate Aero TT (2009) *Telsa Roadster *Telsa Model S *Telsa Model X *Toyota Camry SE (2013) *Toyota Supra (2000) *Toyota GT-One *TVR Tuscan S (2006) *TVR Sagaris (2006) *Volkswagen Scirocco R (2010) *Volkswagen Beetle Turbo (2012) *Volkswagen Golf R32 (2004) *Volkswagen Golf R32 (2009) *Wiesmann GT MF5 (2010) Cities *Detroit *Montreal *Los Angeles *Aspen *Saint Tropez *Athens *Pisa *Rome *Rio de Janiero *Miami (PS3, PS4, PSVita exculsive) *Las Vegas *Cape Town *Berlin *Madrid *Mascow *Shanghai *Monte Carlo *Reykjavik *Chamonix *Hong Kong *Tokyo *New Orleans *Paris *San Francisco *London *Chicago *Cuba *Washington D.C *Florida *New York *Toronto *San Diego Console Differences *The PS3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PS4, and Xbox One play the same, but the PS4 & Xbox One version have an improved-HD graphic and has an exclusive collector's edition which includes a starter pack with (25 stars, $100,000 dollars, and 3 exculsive starter-bonus cars with custom Marvel vinyls including Audi TT RS with Spider Man vinyl, Nismo 370Z with Iron Man vinyl, and Dodge Dart with Captian America vinyl) *The Nintendo 3DS version features the same gameplay from Asphalt 3D, but unlike Asphalt 3D, the game fully runs in 30 framerates with no framerate issues, a complete different handling, and a different menu, and also you can transfer in-game money/profiles to the Wii U *The PSVita version features the same gameplay from Asphalt Injection, but unlike Asphalt Injection, the game features a complete different handling, and also you can transfer in-game money/profiles to the PS3 or PS4 *The 3DS & PSVita versions were known as the Portable Edition Category:Video Games Category:Pages by nealsingh55 Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Network Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Nintendo eShop Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX Live Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PS3 Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games